captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Germany Jr. Youth
|its category counterparts, see Germany Youth and U-21 Germany. For the national team|Germany national team}} ドイツジュニア(Jr.)ユース 西ドイツジュニア(Jr.)ユース |image= Germany U16 (DT) 1.png |nationality=German |other_names= |position= 2nd (runner-up) }} (ドイツジュニア(Jr.)ユース, Duits Junior Youth), previously known as West Germany Jr. Youth (西ドイツジュニア(Jr.)ユース, Nishi Duits Junior Youth), is the final and strongest opponent of the International Jr. Youth Championship. Description They first appeared on ''Captain Tsubasa'' ch. 90 "Big gathering in Paris!!". In the U-16 tournament in Europe, Germany was the opponent of All Japan Jr. in such contest. In the anime, the team was shown both in the Shin Captain Tsubasa OVA and Road to 2002 anime. The anime version also appear in cinematics in the Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow game. Uniforms Manga * Home: White with black collar, the national Germany insignia and black shoulder stripes (three in the manga, two in Dream Team game), with black shorts and side thin white stripes and white socks. This color pattern resembles Germany's colors since the 1980s.As seen in Captain Tsubasa Dream Team game., most particularly, the uniform worn by Germany in the 1982 FIFA World Cup. * Away: Leaf green jersey with white stripes (three in the manga and 1989 anime), on the neck with a white V-neck with a green stripe, the national Germany insignia and white stripes on the shoulders, white shorts and green socks. This color pattern was seen on the Tournament opening ceremony as well as for the finals against All Japan Jr. This uniform resembles the away kit worn by Germany in the 1986 World Cup. * Keeper: Crimson jersey with thin black horizontal chest stripes, three white shoulder stripes, the national Germany insignia cobalt blue sleeves and collar, with cobalt blue pants and white socks. This color pattern resembles the keeper kit worn by Harald Schumacher in the 1982 World Cup. Anime * Shin Captain Tsubasa: the home uniform is similar to the Manga away colors. The away uniform is rose red jersey with white stripes on the neck with white v-neck collar with a rose red stripe, the Germany national insignia and white stripes on the shoulders, white shorts and rose red socks. This pattern color was mostly seen on the Shin Captain Tsubasa (1989 OVA), during the previous matches before the finals. * 2001 anime, the uniform is similar to the green Manga home colors, ' but with a dark bottle green shirt and black shorts (rather than a leaf green shirt with white shorts), and the keeper uniform has other colors, orange jersey with thin horizontal chest stripes, three white shoulder stripes, jet black sleeves and collar, with jet black pants and white socks. Strategy In the defense, the mysterious keeper Müller can stop any long, mid-length, no-trap or combined shoots, as an "unbeatable wall" due to his hard training with coach Guild. He was even able to stop the Hayabusa Shot, the Eagle shot, the Drive Shot, or the powerfuls Neo Tiger Shot and the Drive Tiger Twin Shot. The position used for the players is 4-4-2, with great defenders. On the midfield, Schester works as the "computer tactician" and center field pivot with the help of the second gamemaker Kaltz. In the offensive all the shoots are done by the "young emperor" Karl Heinz Schneider and some assists with midfielders or the other offensive top Margus. Results 'International Jr. Youth Tournament Group stage *○ West Germany Jr. Youth 4''' - 0 Canada Jr. Youth ● *○ '''West Germany Jr. Youth 4 - 1 Portugal Jr. Youth ● Final round *''Semi-Finals'' ○ West Germany Jr. Youth 6 '- 1 Uruguay Jr. Youth ● *Final'' '''● West Germany Jr. Youth 2 - '''3 All Japan Jr. Youth ○ Squad *Coach Mike Guild 22px|border Gallery |-|Color spread= International Jr tournament (CT).png|International Jr. tournament ALE.JPG|All players of Germany Jr.Youth team (except Deuter Müller) |-|SCT= Tajima Schneider ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg|Tajima interviewing Schneider Schneider (SCT) 2.jpg|Schneider interviewed by Tajima Schneider - West Germany Jr (Flag).jpg|Schneider (Germany Flag) Schneider_-_West_Germany_Jr.jpg|Germany Jr. 1989 jersey SCT ep08 title screen.jpg|Best Four Schneider Fire Shot (SCT).jpg|Schneider Fire Shot West Germany Jr. - away color (SCT).jpg|Germany Jr. Schneider - away color (SCT).jpg|Schneider (away colour) Margus ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg|Margus Schneider Tsubasa ova12 (SCT) 1.jpg|Schneider vs Tsubasa Schneider ova11 (SCT) 2.jpg Schneider Genzo ova12 (SCT) 0.jpg|Schneider vs Wakabayashi Schneider vs defenders (SCT).jpg Schneider Fire Shot (SCT).jpg|Fire Shot Schneider ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg Germany Jr ova8 (SCT) 2.jpg|Defeating Uruguay Jr. Schester ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg Margus.jpg Germany Jr ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg|Hain, Max and Hardwich Schneider ova11 (SCT) 1.jpg Muller ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg|Muller vs Victorino's Banana Shot Muller (SCT).jpg Muller_(SCT)_2.jpg|The "Phantom Keeper" Muller Muller (SCT) 3.jpg Kojiro Muller ova11 (SCT) 1.jpg|Muller vs Hyuga Misaki and Tsubasa vs Muller (SCT).jpg Double Diving Header (SCT).jpg|Muller defeated by Golden Combi Shin Captain Tsubasa LD 11.jpg Kaltz Germany (SCT).png Kaltz Germany (SCT) 2.png |-|2001= Schneider (2001).jpg|Schneider Germany Jr. 07.jpg|Schneider & Wakabayashi schneider99.jpg|Fire Shot (Hamburg Jr.) Bsrbrs10.jpg|Fire Shot (Hamburg Jr.) krl.jpg|Schneider's Fire Shot schneider01.jpg|Training flash-back schneider02.jpg|Training flash-back schneider03.jpg|Training flash-back schneider04.jpg|Training flash-back 13.jpg|Kaiser tackle Fire Shot vs Wakabayashi.jpg|Against Wakabayashi 06.jpg|Schneider (Hamburg Jr.) Schneider.jpg|Schneider (Hamburg Jr.) Schneider Bayern (2001).jpg|Schneider FC Bayern Munich Schester01.jpg|Schester (2001) Schester - Away Jersey (2001).jpg Kaltz01.jpg Kaltz03.jpg Genzo 3 friends (Hamburg Jr).jpg|Flash-back in Youth club. |-|Art= Schneider (CTZ).png|Schneider CTZ sch1.PNG|Schneider Schneider Jr (DT).png|Schneider Schneider Germany.png|Schneider Muller (CTZ).png|Muller Muller Germany Jr (DT).png|Muller CTZ Schester (CTZ).png|Schester CTZ Schester BremenJr.png|Schester Schester_JY.png Margus (CTZ).png|Margus CTZ margus_.png|Margus Margus JY.png Margus BremenJr.png Kaltz (CTZ).png|Kaltz CTZ Kaltz JY.png|Kaltz West Germany Jr (DT).png|Germany Jr. Mayer Germany JY (DT).png|Mayer Magath Germany JY (DT).png|Magath Hain Germany JY (DT).png|Hain Hardwich Germany JY (DT).png|Hardwich Mileus Germany JY (DT).png|Mileus Max Germany JY (DT).png|Max |-|Manga= Schneider Fire Shot (JBC).jpg|Schneider's Fire Shot Schneider Non Fire (JBC).jpg|Schneider's Non Fire Schneider Jr (CT).jpg|Schneider W. Germany Jr. Nitta Muller.jpg|Muller vs Nitta MullerDriveShootCatch.jpg|Catching the Drive Shot MullerElbowStop.jpg|Stopping a close range shot by Tsubasa SchesterFeint.jpg|Schester's Flamingo Clip against Hyuga SchesterPass.JPG|Schester special pass versus Japan Kaltz (JBC).jpg|Germany Jr. Youth Notes External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (Japanese) de:U16 Deutschland Category:Junior youth teams